An Honorable Wife
by WetRose
Summary: Six months after Mulan 2. Mulan feels awfully strange one day and suddenly unleashes feelings she almost cannot control. Can Shang help her discover what is truly wrong? How will their families respond to the consequences in the time ahead?
1. On Fire Within

Author's Note: Phew! First fanfic in a long time… I do not own anything here! All characters, names, places, and such are part of Disney Co. property. I also would like to admit that I am not Chinese so my knowledge on the culture is pretty limited, although I have read some books that give a nice basis on it. I'm also not an expert on pregnancy, so I can't exactly be accounted for knowing exactly how the symptoms start. Just bear with me here!

Parry. Parry. Stab. Jump. Kick. Pound. Punch. And continue. Her movements were swift and strong, yet well-planned and developed. The technique she'd learned gradually had gained skill over the year in service to the emperor. Her mind was as agile as the muscles under her fair skin, and could control them with an almost ease while fighting. But, nevertheless, a warrior needs constant practice. "Hooah!" Mulan cried, finishing her invisible enemy off with a stab of the wooden staff in her possession.

Standing up from the pose and breathing slowly, she tried to shake off the adrenaline. A breeze blew through the field, making her tunic and the surrounding grass move in green waves. This place had been Mulan's chosen spot since she came to live with Shang's family shortly after their marriage six months ago. The Li family's home was a beautiful piece of land, and much larger than her parents' due to their higher class. Snow white walls surrounded the gardens, and held a tranquil pond fed by a small stream. Many trees filled with spring blossoms perfumed the air, and shed their petals with each passing of the western wind.

But today this calmness did not help. For some strange reason, Mulan felt more on edge than ever once the routine was finished. She doubled over, breathing in more air to satisfy her aching body. Sweat ran profusely down her neck and back, bothering her nerves. _What is wrong with me? _Mulan asked. _Have I practiced too little? _It was true that her life as a married woman, constantly serving her in-laws, had gotten in the way of training, but not too tried focusing on her moves again. But, slowly, her mind started to slip away from control. Parry. Turn. Duck. Thrust. Parry…Stab…Throw stick down.

Mulan made her way back to the house exhausted and tense. Everything began to bother her. Why did the sun have to be so hot? Why was there a stone in the path? Where did that fly come from? Cri-kee, now her unofficial guardian in Mushu's absence, came out to greet her from a nearby flowerbed. His face fell when the woman didn't even turn his way. In a desperate attempt to understand, Mulan decided she was simply angry with herself for giving up so easily on training. She slid open the door and walked into her husband's home, already understanding that her excuse was not going to last.

"Mulan, could you please pour me some more tea?" It was the seventh time the request was made. But, even so, Mulan tilted the kettle just enough to once again fill her mother-in-law's cup. She remembered how the matchmaker back home didn't even drink this much tea. How did the woman stay so thin? Smoothly hiding her annoyance, the younger woman returned to her tending of the hearth. If there was one thing the army had taught her, it was discipline and servitude, even while constantly repeating chores that she'd done for years at home. Shang's mother, Li Yun, was very kind, and respected Mulan and her esteem in the emperor's eyes, but still had to act like a mother-in-law. "The fire should be a little larger dear," she called over from the table. Mulan bit her lip, silencing any backtalk, brushed off any remaining ashes from her dress, and collected more firewood.

The sun had set, and Shang was still not yet home. Being promoted to general had awarded him with much more responsibility, and thus kept him from his wife on certain days more than others. Mulan would go with him when needed, but summons for her had grown less and less. When he finally did come back, a full moon lay overhead. Shang set his horse next to Khan in the stables and went to the house, eager to see Mulan. She was his whole heart, and lit up his world like fireflies on a summer night. The day they were married was the day he found something much more meaningful to fight for than honor: love.

(cheesy, I know. But this is Disney!)

He found her already in their room, sitting by the open window with her eyes to the moon. It was strange for her not even to get up to welcome him home, but the man could cope. Shang began to remove his armor, but found it more difficult than usual. "Mulan?" he asked. "Could you help me with this?"

"Do it yourself" was her blunt reply, not even turning towards him.

_She's just teasing_, Shang figured. "You know, I would," he began playfully, "but I just can't reach this certain clip just above my-"

"You heard me!" she snapped.

Now Shang was taken aback. Mulan was the most caring soul in the world. Even when they were in the army, they'd helped each other with this sort of thing. "Mulan?" he spoke softly.

Swiftly, she got up from her seat, stomped over to him, and began to undo his armor without giving him a chance to speak. "You know, I'm just not sure how much more I can take of this! I work all day for your mother, who drinks as much tea as an ox, and try to keep up with my skills as a warrior and a wife. Do you realize how overwhelming that is? Of course not! You're gone half the time! Does the emperor know I even exist anymore?"

There passed a brief moment of silence. Mulan began to place each piece of his armor on a shelf nearby, her back to him. "What's wrong, Mulan?" Shang finally asked.

Taking a sigh, she turned and answered weakly, "I don't know."


	2. Mysterious As the Dark Side of the Moon

Author's Note: Wow! I usually never receive feedback that quickly on a chapter! Thanks to all who've reviewed/hit so far. It's great to be back! As usual, I own nothing here. All characters, names, locations, phrases and such are all property of Disney. Enjoy!

Shameful of her outburst, Mulan couldn't dare look at her husband as they both lay together in the dark. At least a foot of bed-space separated them. The moonlight gave Shang only an outline of her back and the smooth strands of her hair. His heart was hurt, but not waning. Even like this, Mulan was still the most beautiful thing in the world to him. He understood that there was something else on his wife's mind besides work. So, he decided to help.

Shang slowly closed the gap between them and gently moved Mulan's velvet hair over her shoulder. He began to make small affectionate kisses along the back of her neck, stroking her arm at the same time. Mulan was moved by these actions, but felt even worse about her own self knowing that she'd scorned this man, who loved her so much, for almost no reason at all. It made her stomach hurt almost unnaturally.

He stopped at her ear and whispered, "Can you please tell me what's wrong?"

Gathering her courage, Mulan turned and looked into his puppy-dog eyes.

"Please?" he asked again.

Her spine tingled at his suave voice running down her neck, stomach continuing to curl.

Mulan cast her eyes down. "I am still trying to figure that out…I'm so sorry about before, Shang. It was dishonorable of me." She'd seen it and heard it all her life. If any woman stepped outside of the boundaries placed around her as a wife, she risked losing all honor to her family, ancestors, and husband. A wife's duties were simple: to serve, comfort, and produce a son.

"Dishonorable," Shang said almost questioningly. (is that even a word? *shrugs*) "You saved my life as well as the emperor's, risked your own life to replace your father in battle, and then nearly gave away your heart to another man so that China would not fall. Can there be any wife more honorable?"

Mulan smiled, managing to look up at him again. Shang almost sounded like her father in that moment, and his assurance made her heart blossom. Instantly, she threw her arms about his neck and they kissed passionately. "Thank you," she whispered in his ear. "You saved my life too, you know, months ago on the bridge?"

"Well, I guess we're even then."

"Not quite. I get extra points for saving the emperor." They both smiled and kissed again.

But, as the moment seemed completely faultless, Mulan felt something switch in the air about her. The uneasiness in her stomach hadn't diminished even after her guilt left, but actually worsened, almost to the point of being beyond control. Suddenly, she felt terribly sick. "Shang?" Mulan said in a worried tone.

"Mmmhm?"

"I think I'm-" Mulan couldn't finish the sentence, for she'd already sprung from the bed, robe streaming behind her, ran to the open window, and began to vomit into the outer air. Shang quickly got up to hold her hair back until it was over. The woman felt completely awful, not knowing where all this had come from in the course of one day. By the time her stomach stopped its abuse, Mulan was exhausted both mentally and physically. Shang held her close as tears began to stream down her face. At first they were from the drama of everything that had passed, but then became tears of joy from a sudden realization of what was really happening to her. How could she have been so blind? She'd seen it all happen to so many others before. Everything now made sense.

"Shang?" Mulan almost lost her words in overwhelming happiness. "I think I'm pregnant."

For a second, Shang almost couldn't speak himself. The weight of it all, which at one point seemed so distant, now came upon him like a tidal wave.

As he held Mulan even closer and kissed her breathless, Shang knew it was now his turn to cry.

~To be continued~


	3. Tranquil As a Forest

**Author's Note: Woooooaaahhh! Really sorry I've been procrastinating about writing this guys! Life just got in the way, I'm afraid… Okay, so things are about to get interesting when Mushu comes in! Hahahaha! Thanks for all the support everyone! I really appreciate your feedback and the motivation it brings. Okay, as usual, I own nothing here! All characters, places, phrases, descriptions, and etc are under copyright of Disney. I am just a fan who likes the story! **

"Our little baby is all grown up and…*sniff* and having a baby!" Mushu sobbed ecstatically into poor little Cri-kee, who couldn't escape his emotional bear hug/need for a tissue. When the cricket was finally able to squeeze out of his friend's grasp, he was nearly dented in half and soaked in tears. Sometimes it was comforting to think that the dragon still lived back at the family temple. The Fa ancestors, on the other hand, were not so fortunate. As Cri-kee shook back to normal and set himself down on the stone steps of the house, Mushu kept wiping his teary eyes with his tail. "Why, it feels like only yesterday we was helping those two get back together." His small friend chirped, reminding him that it was _his_ fault Mulan and Shang had broken up in the first place. Mushu blew his nose, clearly not listening, "You know what this means, Cri-kee?"

The cricket chirped sarcastically.

"No no! I'm not getting all caught up in _that _again! I am perfectly happy with my pedestal, thank you very much. It means I get to see Mulan and that precious little bundle of joy more often!"

Cri-kee's eyes went wide, unsure as of how Mulan or her child would be influenced if Mushu came to stay more than usual, or how he himself would ever find peace and quiet again. But, it was true that Mushu hadn't even seen Mulan since she'd moved out of her family's home, and as her guardian it saddened the dragon not to be a part of her life as he had in past events, even though some roles were not completely positive. Cri-kee chirped again warningly.

"_Get in the way?_ What do you mean get in the way? When has _my_ guardian influence in Mulan's life ever gotten in the way?"

All Cri-kee could do was roll his eyes.

Inside, Mulan was being overloaded with embraces from her parents after telling them the good news. Her father practically swept her up with happiness, tears coming to his eyes. She was his dearest blossom, after all, and now he was watching her bloom fully into a wife and expecting mother. Shang's mother was just as overjoyed as Mulan's, and both took to chattering happily at the table while pouring each other tea. Mulan took solace in this from afar. In past months, she could not have seen the two conversing so easily with one another.

It was obvious that the family had to be told first now that the facts were solid. The morning after the hectic night, Mulan felt absolutely sure that she was pregnant after putting together all the pieces. Shang and she had definitely made love enough times since their marriage, she was continually losing focus during tasks and training for no reason, her moods were very shifty, and her cycle hadn't come in three months. Certain clothes, which had up until recently fit about her skinny frame, were also suddenly becoming too difficult to put on. Mulan found it strange how she hadn't noticed the signs sooner, in light of all this.

Despite his longing to be at home, Shang was once again kept away from this moment by his duties to the emperor. However, he promised he would try to return as soon as possible.

_By dinner, he said, _Mulan thought, echoing her husband's words as she served her parents, Li Yun, and the empty spot at the table reserved for Shang. _What could he be doing? Planning a war?_

"Come now, Mulan," said Fa Zu with a smile. "_You_ shouldn't be waiting on _us_."

"It's only customary, brother. She should be preparing herself to do plenty on her feet, especially with a child," commented her mother-in-law. Fa Lee, sipping her tea, nodded in approval.

"It's alright, Baba," Mulan said wholeheartedly. "I don't mind. Besides, Mama Yun is right. Months from now, with this child to watch over, I'll see this as easy work."

"Compared to childbirth, anything is easy work," added her mother, laughing with Li Yun.

Watching Mulan continue to serve, Fa Zu couldn't help but feel proud of her. Here she was holding the weight of the household duties as well as that of another person, and still having the strength to take care of her family. Other wives would see that as a normal duty, but only a few men were able to find wonder in how much responsibility one woman could carry. Being in the army must have given his daughter a better understanding of what it was to be a woman in China, he figured, especially after seeing everything from a man's perspective.

"Well then," he began, "mark my words, the child you carry will be just as devoted and honorable." With that, Fa Zu lifted his tea in a small toast. Mulan could only smile out of graciousness.

"And may it be as brave and kind as its father," chimed in Li Yun, raising her cup as well.

"May it live a healthy life," added Fa Lee.

"And," came a nearby voice. Everyone immediately looked over to see Shang, out of formal uniform for once, standing in the doorway to the room. He approached Mulan, continuing, "may it be as beautiful, wonderful, and amazing as its mother."

"Gambei!" cheered the in-laws, and drank down their tea. (I think it means something like "cheers" in Chinese. Whatever, I'm flexible ;) )

Shang sealed the speech with a kiss to Mulan's stomach and a loving kiss on her lips. She kissed him in turn. As soon as they broke apart, Shang whispered, "Sorry I'm late. How are you both doing?" He gently placed a hand to their child, which she also covered with her own.

"I haven't felt anything yet, but from what your mother says, that may change soon."

"When that day comes, I'll stay home for an entire week."

"Sure, and then Shan-Yu will magically rise from the dead and create another war right when you're not in the Imperial City."

"I'm serious," he smiled. "And by the way, I think someone in our room has been waiting to see you for some time."

With the family finally serving themselves, Mulan swiftly headed to her and Shang's room, excitement growing with every step. Her heart told her who it was.

Carefully, Mulan slid the door shut behind her. Almost before she could turn around, the feeling of smoothed-over claws flung about her neck and a small face dug into her collar bone.

"Mulan!" His easily recognizable voice joyfully rang in her ears.

"Oh Mushu!" She cried, hugging him tightly. "I've missed you! You've been away too long."

"Waay too long! But you know your ancestors, they can't go on for a single day without me! It took me _hours_ to make them stop begging me not to go."

(Little did Mushu know that the Fa Family temple residents at that very moment were having the greatest party EVER, celebrating the first time in months they could go without Mushu's constant complaints and relentless chatter.)

Mulan chuckled and placed the small dragon on a table before her.

"And hello to _you_ little Mulan junior!" He hugged her tummy.

After a few seconds of anticipated listening, Mushu let go, stood back with a puzzled expression, and remarked inquisitively, "Isn't it supposed to be…ya know, kicking or… singing or something?"

"Not yet," Mulan smiled. "Like everything, a child starts out small. Maybe in a few more weeks it will get big enough to move around." She moved her fingers around in small circles over her very slightly swollen stomach.

"Well, from now on, you won't have to worry one bit about watching over the little tyke! I'm its guardian too, after all." Mushu declared loyally. "And so, I'm gonna help you along until the big day comes when I can finally see this itty bitty angel!"

The little dragon found himself swept up in a mighty, almost motherly, hug.

"Oh thank you Mushu! That means so much to me. The coming weeks, things are going to be pretty difficult, but with your and Shang's help, I know we can make just enough room for this child."

Mushu had almost forgotten about Shang. It bothered him a little that he wouldn't get to be with Mulan all the time anymore like back in the old days, but Shang was a good guy. He let Mushu in the room without making a fuss, almost like an old friend. It kinda made the dragon feel guilty about wanting to split him and Mulan up before, but hadn't he gotten them back together too? Now, Mushu decided to take his responsibility as guardian more seriously. He'd help Mulan alright. He'd help with everything possible.

"Okeydokey then!" the dragon jumped onto Mulan's shoulder. "Let's get down to this baby business!"


	4. Did They Send Me Daughters

**Author's Note: HOLY CRAP! I am soo sorry for putting off continuing this story! College, work, and other life stuff have really taken a toll on my writing. I started writing this chapter in the summer and kinda forgot about it. Now that school is starting to let up on me, I'm gonna get this story rolling again. Thank you readers for reminding me to update haha! Once again, I own nothing from the Disney franchise or names or etc. Enjoy!**

Parry…Thrust…Block…Kick…Thrust…Punch…Parry…..Breathe. Mulan leaned up against the staff, panting heavily. It had only been 10 minutes and she already felt drained. The baby was claiming most of her energy, as well as most of her body. Plenty of the muscle Mulan had built up from fighting in the army had gone to strengthen her child. This made her stomach uncomfortably large, and more difficult to deal with as each day passed.

"Mulan!" she heard the familiar screech of her dragon guardian, appearing from who-knows-where. "Come on! Give it a _rest_ already!" Mushu stopped beside her, wearing a half-scared, half-disapproving look. Everyone had objected to her continued practice in combat fighting, especially him. All of her training clothes had long since been stowed away, and nearly every dress in her possession altered by Shang's mother or her own so that they were all she could wear. All of it was done for her and the child's safety. She knew this all too well. Mushu reminded her every day.

"I have to, Mushu," Mulan said quietly, holding herself up with the staff, "It's what keeps me strong."

"It's what puts Mulan Jr. in danger!"

"If this baby is anything like its father, it can survive any danger."

"What and you can't?"

Mulan sighed, putting a hand over the child who danced below her skin, fighting as fiercely as she once could against Shan-Yu. "That's what I'm afraid of."

It was a possibility that no one had really mentioned aloud, but Mulan knew she would have to face it soon. Women fell ill during childbirth, having given up so much strength and willpower during pregnancy that their own body turns against them. Mulan couldn't afford that to happen. Shang would forever blame the child if something happened to her. She'd never forgive herself knowing that her baby wouldn't be loved or cherished by anyone as much as she would.

Mushu went quiet for a couple seconds, seeing the worry in Mulan's eyes as she carefully set herself down on nearby rock. Cri-Kee hopped out from to gardens beside the dragon, chirping to him encouragingly.

"Mulan," he began, "if I know you, which I do, I'd say you're not giving yourself enough credit in the strength department. You and Shang have saved China like, what, _twice_? You survived the scariest avalanche in history, and Shang came back from the dead, for crying out loud! If that baby comes out _half_ as tough as its mama and pops, I think the next Hun that comes out of the mountains is gonna have to watch his back for a long time."

That was enough to melt away the frown on Mulan's face. She opened her palm, let the dragon climb up her arm, and pulled him into a tight embrace. "Thanks, Mushu."

"See?" he managed to squeak as his lungs were being crushed. "Definitely tough enough for the two of you."

Rainbows of silks and assorted fabrics hung from the booths that lined the market place. Vendors pushed carts back and forth on the streets. Some were covered in birds, others bales of hay or sacks of grain. Bartering and small talk chorused throughout the square. So many people bustling about. It wasn't exactly Mulan's cup of tea.

Shang's mother had convinced her that the time had come to prepare some space for the baby in their home. Clothes had to be made, toys purchased, a blanket sewn, etcetera. So off they rode to the village.

As she looked about the crowded market place, Mulan didn't know where to begin. She'd never really been much of a market person. She knew how to buy, sure, but haggling was as foreign to her as the lands that lay beyond the Great Wall. Thankfully, Li Yun could bargain like a skilled ambassador negotiating a treaty.

"Stay clear of that booth," she whispered as they passed by said table. "The man with a broken tooth will wring out your coin purse dry, and his cloths would make a dragon itch." Mulan smiled, knowing with almost full certainty that Mushu was pouting under the silks in her bag.

"Not that cloth, dear," Lady Yun said, halting Mulan's inspection of a grey cotton sheet. "Too rough. Feel this one." The older woman smiled, holding up a light blue material, wrapped around a small plank of wood. Mulan brushed her fingers along the fabric, discovering the texture was a hundred times softer than the grey one. "A child could sleep in a blanket of this for years, and blue is a very good omen for a son." Feeling a little flushed, Mulan nodded meekly. "Three yards of this," Li Yun handed the bound-up cloth to the young man behind the table. (I don't know which method of measurement they use okay!) While her mother-in-law waited for the fabric to be cut, Mulan politely excused herself, agreeing to meet Li Yun back at the wagon before dusk. Without another word, she made her way out into the street.

Mushu's head wriggled out of her shoulder bag as they walked. He stretched and let out a big yawn. "You really should invest in some padded lining in this thing. I'm gettin cramped up like an undercooked noodle!"

"Mushu shhh," Mulan whispered, lightly pushing the dragon back into his hiding place.

"...and blue is a very good omen for a son." Those last words had taken Mulan aback slightly. She didn't know whether or not to be happy about the superstition. A son would heighten her family's honor, and no doubt Shang wanted a boy. What father wouldn't? An image of her husband laughing as he chased a small girl in the fields crossed her mind. Then one of Shang glaring at the girl as she tried weakly to hold onto his hand, slipping away into darkness, haunted her. Would he still love the child if the second possibility occurred and it were a boy?

At that moment, she found herself at a less occupied part of the village. A hut nearby with a rickety sign that read "Harmony" caught her eye. _Why not?_ Mulan thought to herself. She could use some harmony in her mind.

Upon entering the hut, Mulan found the place filled with strong, but sweet, smelling incense. Small statues of peaceful looking characters and symbolic images lined the walls, and simple ornaments swung leisurely from the ceiling. Slender chimes carved from bamboo played mellow tones in the background.

"Oh great," Mulan barely heard Mushu sigh as he peeked out from the bag. "This is exactly how the ancestors want to redecorate the temple…"

As Mulan walked further into the place, she caught sight of a kneeling figure, an older woman, in a lesser lit corner before a small shrine. Incense sticks burned profusely from the makeshift altar, cloaking the lady in smoke. With her head bent and body almost entirely stiff in concentration, this woman seemed to be in such an intense meditation that Mulan felt badly about staring.

"Does she know she can get serious health issues from that?"

"Mushu!" Mulan quietly scolded. "Be respectful."

"Okay, okay! But I'm gonna go find some fresh air before my asthma takes over," the dragon whispered in retort, swiftly jumping down to the dusty floor and scurrying outside. Mulan shook her head and turned to look at more shelves, only to brush her cheek against a low-hanging wind chime. A small ying-yang symbol swung from the base, eyeing her with its lopsided face. (hey, that rhymes!) A discreet smile spread across Mulan's face as she remembered the amulets that still hung around her and Shang's necks. She turned the white charm over with her fingers, recalling fondly the day she'd received it. The rounded slope in the shape looked nearly as pregnant as she was. It was the little black dot inside that brought back her worry. Shang's half of the circle was black with a white dot. Complete opposites, each wanting different things. Or did they?

"Welcome Fa Mulan. What an honor to have the great Defender of China in my shop!"

Mulan blushed from surprise as she found a pair of bright, wrinkled eyes staring up at her. The baby jumped a little too. She hadn't noticed the old woman get up from the altar, let alone appear beside her. How long had the lady been there?

"Uh, thank you," Mulan responded with a courteous bow of the head. "You have many…lovely things here."

"Forgive me for placing you in a disadvantage. Your name has spread very far, but I'm sure you haven't heard of mine. I am Madame Xiuying."

The old woman reminded her of her own grandmother a little. Same height. Same snow white hair, tightly bound up behind her head. Same gentle manner. The main difference was the calmness Madame Xiuying had, the noble composure very much alike to the Emperor's.

"I see you are incomplete, my dear," the lady said, gently holding the ivory pennant that had fallen from Mulan's grasp. "There is another half to the circle, yes?"

"On my husband. We're very different people. My parents knew that enough to give these to us. I've learned to work past most of our differences, but lately they've begun to worry me," Mulan sighed. For some reason, she felt compelled to spill her problems to this woman. Placing a hand over her child to build up her courage, she continued, "Everyone expects me to have a son, but in my heart, I wish for a daughter. I'm not sure if my husband would accept a daughter the way I would."

Madame Xiuying nodded in understanding. She held up the white symbol before the younger woman. "Ying and Yang both have their own beauty, their own differences, but each has a part of the other within them. Only when they become one," she took the swinging circle in her other hand, "do they find balance and peace with each other."

_That's what Baba and Mama said_, thought Mulan.

"I wish it were that simple."

"Only if you will it to be. May I?" the older woman moved her hand so it was just hovering over Mulan's belly. Unable to find a reason to stop her, Mulan nodded. Madame Xiuying smiled and gingerly rested her hand on the rounded surface. After a moment, she nodded sagely and smiled. "Ah, yes. Very eager, but patient. Good harmony between the two of you. Here, wait a moment." Madame Xiuying went over to a shelf beside the altar and took a small wooden statue of a tiger. Upon returning, she gave the tiger to Mulan. "A gift for when the time comes. To ward off pain and bad spirits," she said with a wink.

"Oh, thank you," Mulan awkwardly bowed her head while accepting the present. "And thank you for your wisdom."

"Anytime, dear. Tis a great privilege to help someone as honorable as yourself."

**THERE! Done for now. Whew! Okay guys, look out for the next chapter coming soon! Love you all! **


End file.
